


Días malos

by taniadh



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Breakfast with friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, singing and dancing in the kitchen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Después de una larga noche de trabajo Barbara empieza a sentir la desesperanza de saber que no siempre podrán salvar a todos. Por suerte, Dinah y las demás Aves de Presa siempre están presentes para cambiar sus pensamientos.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Días malos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bad Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590306) by [hedgebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgebitch/pseuds/hedgebitch)



Barbaba emitió un largo suspiro. Se deshizo de las gafas para poder pellizcarse el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, buscando aliviar parte de la presión que llevaba soportando durante las últimas horas. Había sido una larga noche. 

El intento de fuga en Arkham la había obligado a tener que movilizar a prácticamente toda la plantilla de supers del área. Y aunque el objetivo se había cumplido, viendo ahora el “informe” final de víctimas de la noche que le había enviado Batman, todo quedaba en una victoria vacía. Veinte atracos, dos peleas de bandas, un asesinato… En términos pragmáticos una fuga de supervillanos de Arkham era mucho más preocupante y algo que debía ser contendido -como habían hecho-, pero, tras el recuento final, cada uno de esos casos era una persona que había sufrido un ataque aquella noche. Una persona que, quizá, había creído en que en el último momento apareciera uno de los muchos superhéroes, alguien que había confiado en ellos y a todos los habían fallado. 

Gotham era una ciudad implacable; nunca daba un descanso para sus héroes. Parecía como si por cada villano o delincuente que conseguían detener, aparecieran tres en su lugar. Y, cómo Sísifo arrastrando la roca hasta la cima de la montaña, cada noche los superhéroes volvían a ponerse su traje e intentaban equilibrar la balanza hacia el bien. Esfuerzo que, como aquella noche, parecía inútil. 

La claridad que entraba por la ventana se iba adentrando en la habitación que, durante demasiadas horas, sólo había sido alumbrada por la luz de las pantallas. Y hasta la imponente Oráculo daba gracias por la promesa de descanso que les traía el amanecer despuntando por el horizonte. Sabía que podría no tener más de unas horas de sueño, los malos no descansaban y, desde que toda la comunidad superheróica se reportaba a ella, el descanso había disminuido en su vida. No es que le importase demasiado si conseguían victorias, pero, después de una noche así, sumada a una semana igual, la culpa y la idea de no ser suficiente pesaba demasiado. 

Sus manos volaron por el teclado para apagar las conexiones y dejar el programa en automático. La jornada, de momento, había terminado. Con resignación, maniobró las ruedas de la silla hacia atrás. Sólo entonces dejó que las necesidades mundanas de ser una persona la asaltaran; aunque, en esos momentos, no sabía si sentía más hambre o sueño, tampoco recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había hecho alguna de las dos cosas. El cansancio se había adueñado de ella, y no confiaba en que unas simples horas de sueño fuesen suficiente. ¿Para qué seguir intentándolo si siempre acababan perdiendo a alguien? Era una batalla que no podían vencer. 

Una repentina música irrumpió en sus pensamientos sin ninguna contemplación. Más intrigada que asustada siguió el sonido, avanzando por la torre del reloj, hasta llegar a la zona de la cocina donde tuvo que rendirse a la sorpresa al ver la estampa que tenía delante.

Dinah Lance, también conocida como Black Canry, una de las integrantes de la Liga de la Justicia, vigilante en Seattle durante muchos años y, ahora, su agente principal en Gotham con las Birds of Prey. Una superheroína consagrada para toda la sociedad, se encontraba en mitad de la cocina vestida con unos pantalones cortos de chándal y una camiseta de publicidad de Empresas Wayne. Camiseta que, reconocía como propia, porque años antes, cuando aún era Batgirl, y había acabado en las sucias aguas del puerto, ese fue el único repuesto de ropa que pudo encontrar en la batcueva. Una fea y estúpida camiseta de publicidad que, sin embargo, en Dinah, parecía la última tendencia en moda. ¿Por qué todo le tenía que quedar tan bien? No era justo. 

Pero, ni siquiera, la imagen de Dinah con el pelo revuelto, libre de maquillaje y ataviada con aquella “indumentaria” era lo más llamativo. No. Lo más inusual era el concierto improvisado que había comenzado cantando ´Higher Love´de Steve Winwood, usando la espátula como micrófono, y a ratos, para cocinar los huevos que ya chisporroteaban en la sartén. La radio de fondo era un buen acompañamiento, pero eran los ánimos y silbidos de Zinda lo que estaban haciendo que la rubia se emocionase con cada frase. 

—¡Vamos! — animó la cantante cuando llegaba el estribillo. Sin privarse de mover los hombros mientras descendía ligeramente moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción.

No tuvo que insistir mucho. Al momento Zinda se unió compensando su falta de talento con un entusiasmo que hizo que la pequeña Sin rompiera en carcajadas. No era mucho el tiempo que la niña llevaba con ellas, apenas unos meses, pero cada vez se iba acostumbrando más a aquella nueva vida. Una vida no tan normal como debería, pero mucho más de la que tendría como heredera de Lady Shiva. Y ver como se iluminaba el rostro de Dinah con la pura felicidad de contemplar como Sin, poco a poco, volvía a reaccionar como debería una niña de su edad, era la mayor de las recompensas. 

—¡Eso es! 

Felicitó Dinah antes de volver la atención a la otra sartén donde ya estaba haciendo volar las tortitas para darles la vuelta sin apenas prestarle atención. Una proeza que nunca hubiera creído ver, de no ser por el estómago a prueba de bombas de Zinda, que, incansable, se atrevió a probar todos los desayunos que el canario preparó en el último mes hasta conseguir algo parecido a comida. El equipo al completo le debía mucho a Lady Blackhawk. 

—Helena no te he oído cantar… —advirtió Dinah—. 

—Ni lo harás. No pienso cantar esa estupidez de canción. —Se sirvió una taza de café dejando claro su intención única de desayunar. 

Barbara dirigió la vista hacia la única persona que mantenía la calma en aquella cocina. Por supuesto, Helena mostraba un semblante serio que, sin embargo, cuando cruzó su mirada con la pelirroja, no hacía nada por disimular la pequeña elevación en la esquina de sus labios en una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. 

Al momento se escuchó el abucheo de Zinda al que le siguió una mueca sacándole la lengua y una nueva risa de la niña que, estaba demasiado entretenida por toda la situación como para probar bocado de “aquellos manjares americanos”. Pero, Dinah estaba demasiado ocupada en seguir la letra como para preocuparse por la falta de colaboración de su amiga. 

Barbara tuvo que llevarse una mano a los labios para evitar una carcajada cuando Dinah volvió a improvisar un nuevo baile que, en otra persona, resultaría del todo ridículo, y al que Zinda no dudó en unirse. 

—¿Podemos desayunar de una vez? Algunos tenemos que ir al trabajo y otras al colegio —La regañina de Helena hubiera tenido más éxito si no se percibiera la risa entre las palabras. Ver a Sin con la cara manchada de sirope y moviendo los brazos al ritmo desde su silla, mientras, de fondo, las otras dos adultas intentaban hacer algún tipo de baile era demasiado gracioso. 

—Oh, por favor, deja de preocuparte. No va a pasar nada porque lleguéis cinco minutos tarde. —Le quitó importancia Dinah dejando un cariñoso beso en la cabeza de Sin al pasar detrás de ella, de nuevo cargada con un nuevo plato que colocó en el espacio libre de la mesa. 

Para sorpresa de Barbara, Dinah dirigió la mirada hacia ella guiñándole el ojo reconociendo su presencia sin decir nada; lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Y, a pesar de tanto tiempo, Barbara se sonrojó como el primer día, atreviéndose a salir de las sombras del pasillo cuando hizo avanzar su silla hacia la luz que traspasaba la ventana despejada de las cortinas. 

El saludo de todas fue rápidamente interrumpido cuando llegó el último estribillo y, por supuesto, todas las implicadas en aquel concierto tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo como si fuese la última vez en la vida que iban a cantar. Sin se unió en las frases que había conseguido memorizar en esos pocos minutos mientras Helena sólo rodaba los ojos negando con la cabeza. 

—Bring me a higher love, wooaa. —La melódica voz de Dinah se alzaba incluso sobre la radio, y Barbara no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla hipnotizada. Era una tonta canción antigua pero parecía suficiente para levantar el ánimo de la rubia. Siempre optimista, siempre pensando que todo acabaría bien. 

El canario se acercó sentándose a su lado dando un pequeño apretón a su mano a modo de saludo, gesto que devolvió al momento. Tuvo que esperar a que la canción terminase para que todas las aves volviesen la atención hacia el desayuno. Barbara no quiso compartir nada del informe final de la noche, sus agentes se habían retirado cuando habían controlado la situación, no tenían por qué cargar con la culpa de lo que no podían controlar; esa era la tarea del Oráculo que todo lo sabe. En su lugar dejó que su atención se centrase en la conversación matutina. Los últimos descubrimientos de Zinda de aquella época, la tecnología estaba resultado todo un tesoro para la piloto de la segunda guerra mundial. Y, a la vez, todo un misterio para la pequeña Sin que, sin embargo, se dejaba maravillar por todo aquel mundo nuevo del que había sido ajena.

La familiaridad y la normalidad de aquella escena resultaba surrealista. Superheroínas que, horas antes, se habían visto cara a cara con lo peor que tenía para ofrecer Gotham y que, ahora, en las primeras horas de la mañana, se disputaban la última taza de café entre amenazas vacías cuando no seguían la canción que estaba sonando de fondo. Y sabía quién era la artífice detrás de aquella normalidad. Dinah. Había pocas cosas que pudiera esconder de ella, y, aunque no habían hablado de ello, cuando Dinah había regresado la noche anterior, la expresión de ambas lo decía todo. Habían superado aquel ataque por poco. Aún intentaba borrar la imagen de la noche anterior en la que el Espantapájaros había luchado con ella y había conseguido alcanzarla con una de las garras que eran sus manos. Nada demasiado serio, otra herida que añadir a la lista y que sanaría en los próximos días. Y, aún así, era el recordatorio de que otro desenlace era posible cada noche que salían a pelear. La mortalidad de sus agentes quedaba más que en evidencia con algunos de sus rivales y, sobre todo, cuando unían fuerzas con otros vigilantes que eran prácticamente dioses a su lado. Y todos ellos confiaban en ella para buscar la mejor solución, la mejor estrategia, como si tuviese todas las respuestas e hiciese honor a su nombre. 

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza cuando sintió como la ansiedad crecía poco a poco en su pecho. Buscó sobre la mesa su taza de café buscando distraerse, sorprendiéndose cuando Dinah la colocó en su mano, no con café sino con té. Sonrió con sincera gratitud ante el gesto. Se suponía que en cuanto comiese algo iba a dormir y el café no la ayudaría en eso. Ella no lo había pensado, pero Dinah, siempre atenta, ya se había adelantado. Abrumada por la emoción dirigió su mirada vidriosa hasta que coincidió con la azulada de la contraria que ya la estaba esperando con nada más que genuina preocupación en su expresión. Y en ese mismo instante decidió que había llegado a su límite. Se inclinó hacia la rubia hasta besarla. Gesto que, en otro momento hubiese deliberado si hacer o no, en ese momento se dejó llevar. No era ningún secreto que eran pareja desde hacía tiempo, pero siempre habían mantenido las muestras de afecto para la intimidad, por el bien del equipo principalmente. Pero, en esos momentos, lo necesitaba. Quería tener la certeza de que un nuevo día era posible, que una nueva oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas y de ganar aún estaba sobre la mesa. Y sólo Dinah, su presencia, y su inquebrantable optimismo era capaz de tal proeza. La contraria continuó aquel beso dejando que fuese una simple caricia de labios, ayudándose de las manos para repasar suavemente la mandíbula de la pelirroja. Si había considerado el hecho de tener público, no lo demostró cuando se separó con una amplia sonrisa. 

—Come algo y luego directa a la cama a dormir. —dijo haciendo que su frente acabase por descansar en la contraria.— No acepto un no. —Se adelantó a cualquier posible protesta. — Tengo planes para nosotras esta tarde. 

No dijo nada más y, a juzgar por cómo había vuelto a centrar su atención en el desayuno, Babs sabía que no le sonsacaría nada hasta que no llegase el momento. Ser la persona más previsora del mundo no era compatible con las sorpresas. Pero, de alguna manera, ambas habían hecho que funcionase desde que se conocieron.

Ninguna de las presentes mencionó nada sobre el beso que acababa de ocurrir. De hecho, Zinda ocupaba toda su atención en intentar describirle a Sin el último arcade que había probado en los recreativos, mientras Helena comprobaba la hora una vez más y daba por terminado el desayuno poniéndose en pie y animando a las demás con varias palmadas. Las carajadas de Dinah eran el contrapunto perfecto a las quejas de la piloto.

—Hasta más tarde, hermana. —Se despidió Sin con un abrazo hacia Dinah antes de ir a recoger su mochila. Dado que asistía a la misma escuela donde Helena daba clase, ella se encargaba de llevarla la mayoría de veces. 

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos más antes de que el silencio y toda la serenidad que traía con él, volviese a adueñarse de la torre. Ambas disfrutaban del desayuno con la mirada perdida en las espectaculares vistas de la ciudad que tenían desde esa altura. Dinah fue la primera en acabar y, al momento, se puso en pie y empezó a recoger la mesa y todo el desastre que había ocasionado al cocinar. Barbara intentó ayudar, pero ésta la detuvo diciendo que se fuese a descansar. Bárbara asintió pero no se movió de donde estaba, perdiendo la mirada en los movimientos de su pareja. 

—Dinah. —dijo un tiempo después. — Lo siento. Anoche debí ser más rápida. Debí estar más… debería… —Las palabras parecían huir de la siempre elocuente bibliotecaria. 

Fue el momento de Dinah de abandonar lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella y agacharse hasta quedar a la altura de su pareja. 

—Lo haremos mejor la próxima vez, Babs. Sólo es una mala racha. —aseguró con una sonrisa y una caricia en la mano de la contraria. 

Lástima que la parte racional de Barbara siempre hablaba más alto.

—¿Y si no lo conseguimos? —preguntó con temor ante esa posibilidad.

Dinah se encogió de hombros. 

—Volveré a hacer tortitas. 

Se hizo el silencio por un instante y, seguido, el sonido favorito de Dinah: una carcajada de Barabara. La risa de la hacker resonó por toda la estancia sin poder contenerse después de escuchar una respuesta tan simple y que, sin saber como, había conseguido aliviar parte de la tensión que cargaba sobre sus hombros.   
Quizá no se trataba de evitar los días malos sino de soportarlos al lado de quien podía sacarte una sonrisa en los peores momentos. Un desayuno en compañía de sus amigas, cantar una canción tonta, presenciar el baile más ridículo del mundo. Rescatar los pequeños momentos felices de los días más negros para poder aguantar hasta que lleguen mejores. Pero tenían que seguir luchando, sin importar el resultado, no podía rendirse, no era una opción. Además, sólo necesitaba el recordatorio de que teniendo a las aves y, en concreto, a cierto canario a su lado, podría soportarlo todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
